A Vampire Story
by hijstn
Summary: Blaine is a human and has been captured and has been sold. Kurt is a vampire prince and because of his impatient demands, the two meet. The story of a vampire, a boy and the future friendship between the two. Future smut. Right now T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Show

Blaine stumbled blindly into the light, almost tripping over himself as he was pushed onto the stage. Before, he had been in a dark room with other scared humans, but now he was on an old, wooden platform. The lights above him shone harshly into his eyes, but he couldn't look away anymore than he could willingly leave. Which was not at all. There were guards stationed at each of the exits and entrances to the building. Blaine knew what happened to anyone who tried to escape. Hell, five minutes ago someone _had_ tried. The poor boy was proptly killed and tossed away to make room for the next person to grace the stage. Which had been another scared, pale boy, and then Blaine who was now standing on the platform in front of a group of figures that didn't have his best interest in mind.

Blaine could barely make out the forms of the...things...standing in the crowd below him. He could hear their whisperings - apparently, he was fit enough to buy even though _his hair was a little bit to curly and his nails needed to be clean but that was a small detail that could be fixed easily_, but that information only scared Blaine more. Here he was, naked and bound, waiting for one member of the crowd below him to make a bid, once the auctioneer was done reading his information, of course. The monsters below him looked up at Blaine with bloodthirsty eyes. Blaine swallowed nervously and one of the vampires below him licked their lips as their eyes settled on his neck and smiled.

Oh dear. This was not going to end well for him, was it? No, no it wouldn't. Not at all.

He knew what was happening. Every human who was free and hiding knew of the auctions. There were different quality levels of auctions. The most expensive humans, often sold in fancy rooms with low lighting, walls of dark wood and soft carpet, were bred from already captured humans, taught skills, given hobbies, constricted to a diet that made their blood taste good and had any rebellious streak punished out of them by the time they were toddlers. In short, they were little more than living, breathing robots. For that reason, they were more expensive to buy since their owners didn't have to worry about them running off or not following any directions given to them.

The next level down contained humans that had usually been controlled for a few years or humans that never bothered resisting in the first place. Many humans were resold at this level, and for that reason many vampires made their living by buying humans at the next level down inexpensively and reselling them for a higher price at the second level. The conditions that these men put the humans under was no secret and for that reason many people didn't resist when they were caught, hoping to be put at this level to avoid the possibility of these unsanitary, torturous groups. Many people on the last level, Blaine's level, regretted sticking up for themselves.

Blaine had done it on accident. A few days before he was supposed to be sold he flipped out on his guard, calling the man that he was a coward and telling him that he was worse than any human being that the vampire had ever guarded when the guard had told Blaine to shut up and be quiet. Less than an hour later, Blaine was removed from his cell, and shipped off to a place with disgusting floors and scared people. People like Blaine. People who were sold atop wooden platforms in abandoned warehouses for little money only to be used, abused and abandoned whenever their master got bored of them. Every night, Blaine wished he hadn't called out those words, and had just shut up and been quiet. Maybe he would have been placed in a nicer home than whatever his future home was going to be. His fit had been his only act of non – compliance. Not even when he had been captured had be put up a fight, unlike a man who Blaine had called his "father," whose neck had been snapped.

Blaine had been sleeping in his cave with his family group, consisting of a woman, a man and two "brothers," when they had come in. The vampires had taken control of them easily and bound them up so the humans, Blaine included, couldn't escape or try to kill themselves to avoid their fate. Nobody asked the vampires what they were doing. They all knew they were to be sold to the vampires. Anybody who had even had a little bit of education knew that. It was one of the first things anybody learned in the makeshift school Blaine had attended. And Blaine had wanted to learn. So he did. He learned everything he could.

After some research, Blaine learned that a couple hundred years ago, the Vampri, a group of vampires that were tired of having to hide who they truly were, came together to scheme to overthrow the human race, and they did for the most part. Anyone who didn't succeed in escaping was captured or killed. Human beings, who were so used to being in control of their lives, were now less than slaves to the bloodthirsty beings that sold them as easily as the humans would sell food or furniture.

Once the vampires had control of the human race, the ones in the Vampri each seized control of a chunk of land for themselves, some pieces big, others only a few square miles One hundred vampires were in the Vampri, and it stayed that way: one vampire per kingdom. Usually the leader of their kingdom, the vampire that represented their kingdom went to a tri-yearly meeting where problems were dealt with and the head council created and suspended. The head council consisted of three vampires, three prominent figures, whose kingdoms, and the people in those kingdoms, were referred to as clans. They were known as The Three Ruling Clans, and were usually spoken about with both fear and awe, as were their leaders.

The first one was Sebastian Smythe, leader of the Dalton Clan. Cunning and evil, he easily manipulated those around him. If anyone offended him, they would disappear within a few weeks. He was ruthless. He also owned over twenty humans, and was always looking to buy more. Blaine swallowed again. Even though it was unlikely, Blaine hoped Sebastian wouldn't be in the building to buy him. He knew what happened when Sebastian grew tired of one of his humans. They usually ended up drained and then replaced by a new specimen of Sebastian's liking.

The auctioneer caught Blaine's attention as the short vampire stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the podium. Then, he began to read off the sheet of paper in front of him that listed things about Blaine. The name, the age, the physical features of the human and then the personal details of the creature were read aloud. Not that any buyer cared about how a potential purchase cared about animals or liked the snow. Many vampires purchased humans for sexual or feeding pleasures. Nonetheless, personal details were required to be read for the few vampires that did care or used the details as a deciding factor to make a purchase. "Here is...Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Seventeen years old, curly, black hair, hazel eyes, 5'8"." The auctioneer looked around, signaling that he was done reading the physical attributes of the boy. Vampires looked impatiently at him, waiting for the other details to be mentioned and then for the signal to begin bidding.

Then, there was the Carmel Clan. Leader: Jesse St. James. They too were ruthless, but used people in a different way than Sebastian. If Sebastian didn't like someone, he made no secret of it, but Jesse did things a different way. He would pretend to befriend someone. Then, he would humiliate them when he was done with whatever he needed them for. He would humiliate them and drop them until they hated the world around them. Blaine shivered. He knew of a girl whose sister had been picked up by him. The girl was next heard of when they discovered her dead miles away from where they had been staying. Apparently it hadn't taken long for Jesse to tire of her. While Blaine knew it was even more unlikely for Jesse to be there, he pleaded in his mind to anyone who might be listening for him not to end up in Jesse's clutches.

The auctioneer looked up again. "He says his hobbies," the auctioneer snorted, then continued reading, "Are singing and making music, drinking coffee, being with friends and reading." The auctioneer paused, getting ready to say the next three words that would seal Blaine's fate.

The last clan was the McKinley Clan. Haughty and proud, they held themselves over everyone else, including the other two clans. However, they did it kindly, and neither Dalton nor Carmel really cared. They knew that they stooped low to get what they wanted, and they like it that way. The McKinley Clan, on the other hand, was dignified and poised, always speaking properly, always getting the best of anything. The few people that were owned by McKinley did whatever the McKinley clan wanted without hesitation. It was weird hearing stories about the McKinley Clan though. Compared to the other two clans, they were nice, and the reason why people happily served them was because they weren't treated like garbage. Unpaid servants, maybe, but not garbage. Then there was something else special about the McKinley clan. Unlike the other two clans, there was a "prince" of sorts. Usually, the leader would have a second, or a vampire who would take over in the leader's absence or death. The leadership of McKinley was passed down, father to son, or taken over if a leader or a potential leader bonded with another vampire for life. At McKinley, there was a son of the leader. The leader who was known for being the kindest of the three clans, and the most helpful. That leader, who was a man by the name of Burt Hummel.

"You may begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Burt Hummel was uncomfortable because Burt Hummel was not used to standing for this long. But what choice did he have?

He stood toward the back of the crowd, watching as a pale boy was led offstage, having just been bought by one of those no-good people who always resold humans after he had tamed them. He sighed. He hated those people and he absolutely refused to do business with them. The servants he always saw at Sebastian's or Jesse's house always seemed broken and sad, and Burt had no doubt that at least a few of them had come from human ranches like the one that boy had just been sold to. Hopefully, he could stop that from happening to another boy. But Burt couldn't decide. He looked to his left where his second bond, Carole, was standing.

"What should I do?"

It was a very open-ended question, and Burt knew it, but he also knew that Carole would know what he was talking about. What should he do about the occation that would going to happen in about a week's time? What should he do about Kurt? Carole looked up at him, smiling softly. "You know, if we're here to get Kurt's 18th Birthday present, we might want to buy something..." she joked teasingly.

Burt sighed. He knew. He knew he had to get a human for Kurt's 18th birthday. Kurt had been pestering him about the idea of it for the past year, and hadn't stop talking about what exactly he wanted for the past month.

_"McQueen's nice and all, Dad, but I want a boy! Please! Don't get me wrong, I love the scarves and the jackets, but I want a boy! It can't just be any boy though! He has to have a beautiful voice like me. And...and he can't be paler than me. Maybe he could be a little on the tan side? Oh, and no blonds. I want a boy with dark hair. But most of all, he has to be near my age, near my height, and he has to have an amazing voice. Please make sure he has a great voice Dad!" _

…and…

"_Come on dad! Finn has Rachel, or well had her before he changed her but really he got her at sixteen, and you got Karofsky a boy for his sixteenth birthday though I don't know why, but come on! I'm turning 18! I'll stop aging soon, and this birthday is a big one! You know it! Please! If I had a boy you wouldn't have to worry as much about me, and I wouldn't have to worry as much either because he'd protect me so make sure he's at least a little bit strong especially because he'd have to deal with Karofsky. Seriously – that guy creeps me out. And I know, I know, that he's the best warrior in your army but he just creeps me out! C'mon…"_

….also…

"_Daaaaaaaad! I know you think I've been annoying you nonstop for the past couple of weeks, because I have been, but if you got me a boy, I'd stop, or at least not do it as much! He'd keep me company and talk to me and be my friend! You know I need friends, Dad. And don't tell me to go be with Finn and Karofsky again. I need someone who'll take and interest in me and be my friend because we both know I need a friend…"_

And so on.

"Maybe next year..." Burt muttered to both himself and Carole as he because to turn away from the stage and towards the back exit. He froze though, as he saw a boy get roughly pushed onstage. It took at moment for the boy to regain his balance and stand still, but once he did, Burt started to smile. "Actually, maybe we should wait for a little while longer." This was just too perfect. Just as he was about to leave this happened. His breath almost caught in his throat as he looked at the boy that had just come onstage. He was tan, and he had dark, curly hair. 5'8"? Kurt was 5'10". And he was 17. Oh, this was too good to be true. The best part of it was that he had found the boy here. Just like he thought he would. He knew he couldn't just get any boy for Kurt. No, the boy he got for his son would have to have a little bit of independence. Burt knew very well that he bought one of the lifeless robots that were sold at other places, more luxurious places, that whomever he bought would be walked – no, trampled – upon by Kurt. Just the thought made Burt smile. Yes, he loved his son's fierce streak, but yes, it meant that Burt would have to be pickier about his selection.

"He says his hobbies are singing..."

Burt looked at Carole with a small, hopeful smile. "What do you think? He could very well be the one we've been looking for. Physically he seems to fit the bill, and it says he likes to sing…"

She smiled back at Burt. "We know he likes to sing, but what about his voice? Just because he likes to sing doesn't mean he can."

"You may begin."

But thought as people started screaming around him. People were bidding a lot of money for this boy, and Burt knew why. He was fit – somewhat muscular, but not overly so, and Burt had a feeling that many men, like Kurt might be, were attracted to someone with the boy's attributes. He turned to Carole, and raised and eyebrow. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Burt let the screaming go on for about thirty seconds, hearing the expensive prices being called out, and then spoke up. "Excuse me!" The crowd fell silent as they looked at the Clan leader in shock. People like Burt never bought from places like this, and even when they did, they usually sent someone else to make the bid. This made it easy to capture everyone's attention, and capture everyone's attention, he did. Even the auctioneer's eyes, who usually let the bidding go on until it the room was silent and no more prices were being called out, were on Burt, as well as Blaine's. The boy looked...scared? Happy? Nervous? A bit of all three? Hopefully he was more excited or curious than anything else. Burt had high hopes for this boy, and would be severely disappointed if the boy turned out to have a horrible voice. He turned slowly to the boy and spoke directly to him, something that was never done. "You said you liked to sing. Would you sing for me?"

"Sir-"

Burt turned to face the auctioneer. "I wasn't talking to you." He growled. Then, he turned back to face Blaine again. "Would you please sing a song for me?"

Silence. Then…

"Um...s-sure. What would you like me to sing, Sir?" Blaine stuttered. "Or...should I just start singing anything that comes into my head? I know a few songs."

"Anything you want, boy...just sing for me."

As Blaine opened his mouth to sing, Burt thought of how good this could be for Kurt. A boy to call his own and be friend's with. This boy's future relied on whether he could actually sing. When Blaine started to sing, Burt was sure that a bought friendship between Kurt and the boy…Blaine?...might actually work.

_"You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_  
><em>But I look around me and I see it isn't so...oh no..."<em>

"100,000 kisos," Burt called out. Not many people raised their eyebrows. Though the most that had been bid so far was 50,000 kisos and not many people he could bid much higher, everyone knew of the power and the wealth in the clans. Everyone also knew just how much all the clans liked showing it off too. There was no way anyone was going to top Burt's offer, and he knew it. After a moment, the auctioneer regained his voice.

"Um...anyone else? No? Going...going...gone...sold to Burt Hummel!"

The sound of a ringing bell that signaled a sell sounded, and then Blaine was dragged off the stage to make way for the next piece of meat that would be sold atop its wooden surface.


	3. Chapter 3

"So."

"So."

Blaine shifted awkwardly on his feet, now dressed in an old white t-shirt and jeans, and looked up at Burt and Carole.

"Um…what should I do…master?" The last word was more of a question than the question itself. Now that he had been bought, Blaine was scared. At least before, he knew what was coming. Sure, he knew a few things about living with vampires, but they were mostly rumors and almost none of them good ones. Nobody really told him much about what exactly happened after the sale was made. Nobody had thought he would have to know.

In that moment Blaine forgot to not think about his friends that he had when he was younger and the school he attended. He sighed. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was learning about the weaknesses of a vampire, when really it had been less than two months. In less than two months, Blaine went from being poor and on the run yet comfortable to belonging to a rich family that he was scared of. Because while the McKinley Clan seemed to be the nicest out of all the clans and kingdoms that Blaine had heard of, they were still vampires. They were still to be feared. And obeyed.

Instead of responding to his question like Blaine expected, Burt laughed a bit and a smile pulled up at the corners of his mouth. "Well, on the ride back to la casa de Hummel, I'll explain how things are going to work. And don't be scared, it's going to be okay. Kurt's nice, as long as you keep your hands of his clothes. It doesn't matter than he has Marc Jacobs himself to personally design for him, he still treats those clothes as though each one was worth a million dollars." Burt smiled at the thought of his son, and Blaine couldn't help but offer a small smile back. It seemed Blaine was going to be better off than he expected.

After a few seconds, Burt's grin disappeared, and he grabbed Carole's hand motioned for Blaine to follow them with his free hand. Slowly the trio weaved through the crowd until they reached a side exit of the building. It may have been minutes but the time that Blaine spent out in the cold felt like seconds. His head was still fuzzy. Blaine had expected to go to a human farm or get picked up by a small family. He had never expected anything like this to happen. And Burt had asked him to sing! And then, on top of that craziness, Burt had paid double the last bid for him. 100,000 kisos. Then Burt had mentioned something about Kurt.

Being the only active prince between the three clans meant a lot of schooling was used to learn about Kurt. Because Kurt was the future. Kurt was the prince who would take over for his dad and lead the next ruling generation of vampires. Blaine had seen pictures of the boy and Blaine wasn't going to lie – the boy was kind of…hot. The first time Blaine saw a picture of Kurt was one of the first times Blaine had felt that dizziness in his chest and that…feeling…in his body. Kurt was hot. Blaine wasn't going to lie. The fact that Burt went specifically out of his way to mention Kurt, and not Finn (who was his stepson) or anyone else made Blaine curious – it probably meant that he would be seeing Kurt. Personally. In the flesh. Great.

Just as the thought ran through his mind, Blaine saw a car roll bye to pick them up. It was a black car of some sort of model (Blaine wasn't sure what) and as it rolled to a halt in front of him, Blaine almost felt as if he was being kidnapped. Which he wasn't. He had only been sold into livelong slavery. Those two things weren't the same.

Blaine tried to distract himself by studying the car. It looked like a normal, if not roomy, car, but as Burt motioned for Blaine to climb into the back seat, Blaine saw that it was anything but. The car's to back rows were faced towards each other with a table in the middle and drink holders between the stuffed seats. There was a minifridge and then there were Burt and Carole climbing in afterward and shutting the door. Once the car started to move, Burt focused his attention on Blaine.

"Remind me what your name is?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson, Sir."

"Okay, Blaine. You're going to be my son's 18th birthday present. You are his. I understand that it's not exactly…appealing, persay, to be owned by someone, but that's how the system works. You are his. So you can call me sir, and you can call Carole Ma'am, but the only one you should be calling 'master' is Kurt. That's only if he wants you to call him that. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"As much as I hate to remind you…you do know what, legally, he's capable to doing to you right?"

"Anything and everything, Sir."

"Okay Blaine – you don't have to call me 'Sir' everytime you speak."

"Sorry, S…umm…."

"Burt."

"Sorry, Burt." Then there was a smile. A faint one between the two men, but it was there.

"So Blaine – here's how this is going to work…"

A half an hour later, Burt announced that they were at the Hummel's mansion. Well, Burt called it a house, but the size of the building was much bigger than any 'house' Blaine had ever seen. Beyond the iron gate that went around the perimeter of the property, the road disappeared into some trees, and, after another five minutes of driving, exited the dark-tree-tunnel to drive into a garage.

The few seconds Blaine had gotten to see the place before driving into the garage was enough to see what the outside looked like.

Blaine had been expecting walls of stone and black shutters, but the reality was different. While the house was grey, it wasn't made of stone, and the three – no four, Blaine reminded himself. Burt had shown him a map of the manor – story building didn't have shutters. Rather, many of the windows (at least on the ground floor) were cracked open. The dark surrounding the building made it hard to see, but Blaine had seen pictures that Burt brought with him. He let Blaine keep the pictures for reference and also gave Blaine the maps that Burt had used to teach Blaine about the house.

About twenty minutes before, Burt had pulled some maps out of his pocket and spread them out. There were four maps, one for each story and Burt had color-coded and labeled them so that Blaine could easily tell what was what. "These blue things," Burt said, tapping a few blue marks on each of the maps, "are doors. If you ever forget what something is, flip the map over and it will tell you. Now, each floor has a sort of…purpose. The basement, which is underground, is used for recreation. There are movies and games down there, so if Kurt ever says you can go off and hang out for a while, feel free to go down there. Just make sure you clean up. The first floor has the garage, the living room, the dining room and the kitchen. All the normal, public rooms are on that floor. The third and fourth floors are where the bedrooms are. Carole's and my room, along with Finns room – do you know Finn? He's my stepson. Third in line to be my replacement, after Carole and Kurt – and Kurt's room is on the fourth floor, along with some guest rooms. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Hummel."

Mr. Hummel. Burt. Sir. But not Master. Never Master. Master would be Kurt's name for him, if the younger vampire so chose.

The car parked in the garage, and Carole, Burt and Blaine got out.

"Carole, honey? Would you go check to see if Kurt's asleep? His birthday isn't for a couple more days, and I don't want to ruin the surprise."

When Carole disappeared, Blaine turned to Burt. "Um…Sir, Mr. Burt Hummel…where should I stay? For now. Until 'the surprise.'"

Burt smiled down at the nervous younger boy. "We have a small room in the basement, and because Kurt never goes down there, it would be convenient to have you stay there. It's a squeeze though. Is that okay with you?"

Carole returned. "He's asleep."

Blaine smiled up at Burt. "Sound's perfectly fine to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had a problem. He wasn't happy.

Truthfully, the problem wasn't even that he wasn't happy, but more that he was feeling disappointed. Upset, even, because he thought he had made a stellar argument as to why he should receive a human for his birthday.

Sure he knew that the odds of finally getting a human of his own were slim, but that small hindrance hadn't been able to stop him from hoping. Hoping for the same thing Finn and Karofsky had. Hoping for something _better_ than Karofsky had, actually. Finn's relationship with Rachel was something that Kurt liked. Yes, she was headstrong and bitchy sometimes while Finn could be oblivious and stupid, but at the end of the day, they always chose each other to love. Kurt wanted something like that, and yet he found himself disappointed again.

Kurt had woken up excited that morning, thinking about the possibility of finally having a human of his own. After laying in his bed for a few moments, dreaming about what his human would look like (_Will he be tan or pale as snow? Blue eyes or brown?_), he had gotten out of his bed to walk over to the desk that housed his dream scrapbook. Call it stupid, but ever since fourteen, Kurt had been printing out pictures of cute humans he found on the internet and proceded to give each guy a page in the scrapbook. Next to each guys picture were other pictures of clothes that would work with the guy's skin tone, hair color and eye color. Towards the back of the book were pages that were filled with "what ifs." _What if he likes beaches?_ On that page, there were brochures and pictures of sand and the ocean. _What if he likes snow?_ On that page, there were directions on how to make snow cones and reviews for mountain top resorts. Out of all the "what ifs," Kurt's favorite page was _What if he likes to sing (like me!)._ On that page, Kurt had doodled little music notes. There was a picture of a canary that they would get to sing with them, and there was a list of duets that Kurt knew fit his voice and vocal range.

Then there was Kurt's…secret page. A page not in the scrapbook, but tucked into a locked journal Kurt kept. That page was more…sexual…than the others. It contained ideas for things Kurt could try with his human and while Kurt wouldn't usually think of himself to be the kind of person to look up "sex toys" at some ungodly hour of the night, he couldn't help himself. He knew he had been spending too much time with Karofsky, who never stopped going on about his human.

_The thing is, Hummel, a man like me can control the thing. I can handcuff him to the bed and fuck him until he begs for permission to cum. You havn't lived until you taste their blood while you go over the edge. But you wouldn't know about that, would you Hummel? You're such a girl. I'm surprised your dad didn't try to convince sellers that you were a human just to try and get rid of you._

It wasn't like he _wanted_ to hang out with Karofsky. However, the man was one of his dad's personal advisors and very high up on the political food chain, which meant that Burt liked to pair the two up.

_Can you two go check on the horses? _I'll do it dad. Don't worry about Karofsky. _If you're sure…_ I'm sure_._

_Can you two go ask Carole if she needs help for supper tonight? _I got it Dad. _But she might need more than one- _Really, Dad. It's fine.

But then there were the things that Kurt would rather not do, and he'd rather spend his time watching Karofsky check the cows to see if they were fat enough yet for consumption than do the task on his own. Still, Karofsky used every minute of that time to its fullest.

_I can't believe your dad would want a son like you. I can't believe that he would even consider letting you take over the McKinley Clan. I know if _I_ had a son like that, he'd be gone before he could stammer out the words "I'm gay."_

Yet looking over his scrapbook and making one last wish for a human didn't help. When he heard noises from the floor below him, he had sprung out of bed and ran down the stairs, almost colliding with his father. "Can I see my presents now, Dad? Pleeeeeease!"

Burt had laughed in response before replying, "Go up to your room for now, and I'll have someone get you when it's time."

Eventually Finn had knocked on his door and invited him downstairs, which, after a half an hour, led to now.

The present.

The present, which left Kurt standing in his living room without a human by his side.

Kurt was extremely happy with his new clothes (custom designed by Marc) and all of his new musical instruments. He knew to a lesser kingdom that this would be a haul. But he was _Kurt Hummel_, heir to the McKinley throne. He wanted more. He'd give all this stuff up in a second just for a human to call his own. Apparently, his thoughts were written on his face, because his dad looked at him curiously before asking, "Is everything alright bud?"

Kurt faked a smile. He didn't want to blame his dad for this. His dad was great, always helping Kurt, and always doing what was asked of him. "Yeah Dad…it's fine." Kurt replied, trying to fake enthusiasm. When Burt continued staring at him, Kurt looked down at his new boots. He couldn't lie to his dad.

"Hey," Carole said, speaking up from where she sat next to Burt on a black leather couch. "You're not done yet." She turned to her right, where she pulled out a small package and two envelopes. She held the first package to Kurt and Kurt wearily took it. In all honesty, he wanted to curl up on his bed and cry.

Instead he sat down on the floor again and opened up the present. Inside was a button-speaker, a machine that was used to contact servants or other personal. He looked at Carole curiously. She smiled. "You'll understand soon."

So he took the next thing she held out to him – one of the envelopes. He slid his finger under the flap and pulled out a gift card. _Happy Birthday, Kurt_ it read. _Here's 1000 kisos for you to spend at The Living Palace._ He looked up at Carole again, his face still etched with confusion. The Living Palace was a store for humans. It sold clothes, food, things for amusement, and anything else you could think of that a living body might need. It was the store that Kurt had done most of his planning on. Hands shaking, he reached for the last envelope.

Inside was two pieces of paper. The first piece contained a black and white photo of a boy that seemed to be around Kurt's age. Underneath the picture, it read: Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson.

Kurt quickly skimmed the rest of the information. He was 17 (yay!), was gay (cool – no bullying from him then), and he liked to sing (double yay!). Kurt looked up to Burt and Carole in shock.

"F-for me?" He let his jaw drop in astonishment. After all the pain and all the disappointment…there was a chance…but he couldn't get his hopes up…

"He's in your room right now."

At Burt's words, Kurt turned around and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Up one floor…than up another…the final floor…door open and…

There.

Sitting in Kurt's desk chair was a beautiful angel. Of course, all Kurt had to compare were Karofsky and Finn, but this boy seemed nice enough. Then the boy smiled.

"Hi. I'm Blaine."

Kurt fainted.

He was woken up a minute later, when his family caught up to him. Blaine was standing over him with worry in his eyes and looked to Burt for help. Finn nudged Kurt's body with his foot.

"Uh…Kurt? Kurty Kurt Kurt? Are you alive?"

Kurt groaned, and lifted his head to look up at Burt. "Wha' happened?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you fainted."

"Vampires don' faint…" Kurt moaned, laying his head back down.

"Are…are you okay, Master?" Kurt sat up quickly, and looked up. Blaine was still looking down at him but with less worry, now that he knew that Kurt was okay. Sure Kurt had heard the voice before, but he had fainted soon after he heard it. All his brain registered was that the voice was nice. It was new and cautious and nice. Standing up quickly, Kurt brushed himself off then looked Blaine over before turning and smiling at his parents.

"Can I talk to Blaine alone please?" Burt smiled and left to room, followed by Finn and Carole. Once they had left, Kurt turned to Blaine. "So." Then there was silence.

Blaine took the opportunity to let his eyes wander around the room once more. Each time he glanced around, he noticed something new. First, he had noticed the layout of the room – the black, white and red color scheme hadn't told him much about Kurt, and so he had kept looking. He noticed the white walls and ceiling along with the black, metal bed frame. The pillows were a mix of red and white shapes, both organic and geometric, while the quilt (was it down?) was black.

Then he noticed the cleanliness of the room, although that may have been one of the other servants that were in the household. Then Blaine noticed a picture of a young Kurt and a woman that was not Carole. This time, he noticed the little drawings near the edges of the walls.

"Blaine."

Blaine focused on Kurt who was now standing in front of a closed door, one hand on a jutted out hip. "Listen I…I've never had a human, okay? You'll have to help me."

"Yes, Master."

"_Please_ don't call me master, okay? I'm Kurt. K. U. R. T. Kurt."

"Yes, Kurt. How can I help you first?"

Kurt sighed and dropped his arms. "Shit. This human-owning thing…I never really thought about what would happen once I got one, you know?"

"…"

"…"

"No, I don't."

Kurt chuckled, the corners of his mouth turning up a bit. "Yeah. I should have realized it. Dumb question. I didn't know how to take it back once it left my mouth. Okay. Lets get down to business. First-"

Blaine hummed a bit. Kurt stopped talking and looked at him strangely. "What are you singing?"

"Sorry, Kurt. You were saying?"

"No, seriously, I want to know. What were you singing?"

Blaine blushed a bit and looked down at his now fidgeting hands. "It's a song from a movie I used to watch. It was a good movie. The heroine kicked ass. I'm not sure what the song's called, but it's from the movie _Mulan_."

Kurt smiled. "It did say on your file that you sang. Would you sing it for me sometime?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine looked up at Kurt once again. "Yes, Kurt."

"Great. Now those tasks I was telling you about…."

They soon found out that Kurt didn't have anything for Blaine to do. The only thing imperfect about Kurt belongings was that there was laundry to do, and Kurt didn't trust anyone else to handle his clothes. "Maybe I'll teach you how to wash them one day," Kurt said to Blaine, "But today is not the day."

"Then how can I help, Kurt?"

"Um…tour. Do you want a tour of the house?" Kurt offered, smiling at Blaine. For some weird reason, Blaine felt his stomach to a little jolt at the sight of the pretty boy's smile.

"Sure. Whatever you want, Kurt. Tour…and then I can put away your presents for you. If you'd like. Or not. Whatever you'd like. Happy Birthday, by the way. I don't think I've said that yet. So yeah. Any-"

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Do me a favor and shut up." Blaine's nervous smile only grew bigger as Kurt teased him with a wink. A _wink._

"Tour?"

"Tour."

"So that was the house," Kurt said, once they were back in his room. They had started on the basement floor and then worked their way up to Kurt's room. "Any questions?"

"You're house is huge. I can't remember anything."

Kurt laughed a bit, making Blaine smile. "Okay. Another tour soon. Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Or the day after. Does that sound good?"

Blaine nodded.

"'K. Carole has dinner for us, she's going to serve it in about fifteen minutes, and for you…There might be something in the fridge. Hopefully there's something for the other humans of the household. Let's go." Kurt stood up, and grabbed Blaine's hand, walking out of the room. Down one flight of stairs…down another flight of stairs…U turn…past the dining room, and then they were in the kitchen. Instead of stopping there, Kurt kept going, and opened a door Blaine didn't know existed. Kurt must have noticed his confused stare, because he looked at Blaine and started to talk. "Finn and my parents don't 'use' their humans often, which gives them a lot of freedom, which my family's fine with. So they have this closet so they can easily access the non-private necessities they need when they need it. See? Minifridge," Kurt gestured to a black, waist high refrigerator, "coats," Kurt gestered to three coats, one poofy and two slim, "and other…things. Clutter. There are mitten and gloves for winter, pillows and blankets for if they need a sleeping break and beverages other than water. And I think that's a bottle of vitamins, but I'm not sure. Any Questions?"

"A couple…am I going to have anything in this closet? Two," Blaine's stomach growled and the shorter boy gave a small laugh, "can I take anything from the minifridge?"

"Let's see." Kurt squatted down and opened the minifridge, revealing meat, vegetables, pudding and tubs of ice cream. "I think you can help yourself. Try not to eat all the ice cream though. The other humans wont like that." Kurt smiled a bit. "Especially Delilah. Any requests for things that you like?" Blaine shook his head. "Okay. I'm going off to dinner. Feel free to use the microwave. I'm going to meet with the rest of the family for dinner. When you're done…go to my room."

Then Kurt was gone.

Blaine sighed, and turned back to the minifridge. After a minute, he grabbed a piece of meat that was situated inside a glass container, and took off the lid. Then he put the piece of meat in the microwave, and stared at the numbers. _It's okay, Blaine,_ he told himself. _They told you how to use one of these…things. Remember. _Blaine hesitantly raised a finger and poked one of the buttons, jumping back when a loud beep rang through the air. Seeing that nothing had exploded, Blaine pressed another button. Then another. Then hit start. _1:35. 1:34. 1:33…1:12, 1:11, 1:10…_

"If it starts to sizzle, explode, or smoke, you should probably take it out."

Blaine spun around quickly to see a girl a little older than him standing there, arms crossed, hip jutted out. Her light brown hair went past her shoulders, and her eyes were alight with…something. Laughter? Blaine's shock at her appearance must have registered on his face because she started to giggle. "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry. I'm Lily."

POP! POP! POP!

Blaine jumped and turned to see the meat start to smoke and sizzle. He reached forward, grabbed the door of the microwave, and pulled to open the death machine and stop the microwave.

Now Lily was strait up laughing.

"Catch you later Blaine! I'm going to go. See you round!" Before Blaine could say anything else, she was gone.

"Night, Blaine."

After Blaine's dinner, he had rinsed the container, put it in the dishwasher, and then headed up to Kurt's room. He fell asleep on the floor, only waking once Kurt entered the room. Kurt had gotten changed and then turned off the light, telling Blaine to set up his (non-existant) bed. Now Blaine was laying on the floor, unsure how to say, _Hey, I'm shivering and cold and uncomfortable and please don't tell me this is going to be a common occurance_ without sounding rude. For some reason, Kurt had been overly nice, but Blaine didn't want to push things. He liked living, and he also didn't want the boy to scream at him. He was pretty… handsome… dreamy …and Blaine knew that he needed to watch his boundries.

"N-night."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked after a second. "Are….are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah…w-why?"

"Blaine!" Kurt sighed in exasperation. "You can tell me if you need anything! You're shivering! Don't lie to me!"

"S-sorry M-…Kurt. I'm a l-little c-cold."

"Well what are you laying on right now?"

"The floor."

Kurt snorted in amusement. "No shit. I mean, what do you have for warmth or comfort. What are you lying on and what are you using for a blanket?"

"N-nothing." Blaine replied, teeth still shattering. Kurt scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and looked over the side of the bed. Sure enough, there, on the floor, lay Blaine in the pair of silk pajamas Carole had bought for him and nothing else. Silk was nice, but it wasn't the best insulating material. Kurt almost hit his head in frustration. Day one of owning a human, and already he was screwing up, but he still didn't want to get up to find Blaine blankets and a pillow. Still, Kurt felt his chest constrict a little as he looked at the curled up form of his human on the floor, shaking like there wasn't an ounce of heat in his body. Then Blaine looked up at Kurt, and the small sliver of light the moon provided allowed Kurt to see the pain Blaine was in.

"Fine. Come here."

"W-what?" Blaine's eyes were wide with confusion. In response, Kurt pushed back his covers, and motioned for Blaine to get on the bed.

"Do you want to stay down there or not? I'm offering you a warm bed. Don't worry, I won't bite." Kurt chuckled a bit to himself after his last comment. Blaine didn't.

"Your bed?" Blaine asked. "I can st-stay in your bed?"

"Yes. I already said that twice. Are you going to get up or not?"

The corners of Blaine's mouth turned up in a smile, and he stood up slowly, and placed one hand on the edge of Kurt's bed, as if asking, yet again, _Are you Sure?_ Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbed Blaine's other hand, and _tugged_, causing  
>Blaine to fall on top of the bed and Kurt.<p>

For a few seconds, Blaine's face was inches away from Kurt's and Kurt was staring directly into Blaine's eyes. Oh. Oh, wow. Kurt swallowed. He was usually so perceptive, so how had he not noticed Blaine's eyes? Now, inches away from Kurt's own, they seemed to be the prettiest things in the world. Kurt had always been rather proud of his eyes, blue and ice cold, but once he was looking into Blaine's, all kurt wanted was to have his eyes be the beautiful green-&-brown-&-honey colored eyes above him. They were so pretty…

Blaine cheeks suddenly seemed to have a darker hue as he rolled off Kurt and landed on the bed to Kurt's left. He then rolled so he was facing Kurt while laying about a foot away from the other boy.

"So…how shall we do this?" Blaine asked, climbing under the covers next to Kurt. "Should I lay like this, or should I turn around or should you turn around or should we just stay on opposite sides of the bed or-"

"Blaine?"

"Sorry…yeah?"

"Turn over and shut up please." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Blaine gave a faint smile in return and did as he was told, rolling over onto his left side. A few seconds passed, and then Blaine felt an arm slide around his waist and pull him backwards and then Blaine realized that his back was flush against Kurt's front. Also, Kurt's arm was looped around his waist and a few minute after Kurt fell asleep, Blaine felt the boy subconsciously nuzzle his nose into Blaine's neck. The weirdest thing of all was that, even though a slight movement if Kurt got hungry could mean death for Blaine, Blaine felt the safe for the first time since he'd been captured.


End file.
